Little Dragon
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: A dragon alone in a world of lions is small, weak, vulnerable...Rhaena knows what it takes to survive in the King's court. Stay out of sight and don't speak. She's the only Targaryen in all of the Seven Kingdoms. Her twin sister Daenerys is far away from her and no matter what, Rhaena will find her. Together, they will take back what is theirs. With fire and blood...and dragons.
1. Chapter 1

**So this has been sitting at the back of my mind for months now and I needed to get it out there before I forgot about it. It is my first attempt at a Game of Thrones fanfic so please tell me if I'm doing alright with it, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for stopping by, hope you enjoy it**

* * *

The crisp cool air bit at Rhaena's nose and cheeks as she peeked through the flap of her wagon. She stared at the snow dusted forest and trees, the grey sky stretching for miles and miles. She pulled her cloak tighter around her then jerked back as a knight trotted close to her.

Rhaena pushed her silver white hair back from her face then quickly tied it back with some string. Her violet eyes glanced around her little space before pulling her knees in closer, tucking her chin onto her knees before sighing. It was dark in here and quite cold, but Rhaena found she did not mind it as much as she thought she would.

Her clothes were thick and warm, the king had been good to her, despite hating her guts. Rhaena should be grateful that she was still alive. She supposed she had Ned Stark to thank for that. He had persuaded the king when she was a baby to spare her life. She knew the story well.

Her mother, Rhaella, had given her in secret to a trusted wet nurse on Dragonstone, who had run from the castle just moments after giving birth to her and her older twin sister, Daenerys. She had separated the twins for safety, but the plan had failed.

The captain who was meant to smuggle Rhaena to Braavos had turned them over to the Baratheon, Robert, who had taken her from the woman's arms and gone to kill her. Ned had stepped in, insisting that her life should be spared, that she could be useful to use against the other Targaryen's in case they decided to invade in later years.

Robert eventually agreed, like he always did. Lord Stark had wanted to bring her to the North but the king kept her close, under his watchful eye. He was not always unkind, simply preferring to never speak to her. He kept her fed, clothed and allowed some education but nothing fitting for her royal heritage.

The wet nurse had been killed anyway for being a traitor, which made Rhaena sad. She wished she could have thanked her. Rhaena felt the wagon pull to a stop and she looked up. She waited until one of the knights came to fetch her. It was Ser Barristan Selmy.

"Out you get little dragon." He smiled warmly at her and Rhaena jumped out, her boots crunching the snow.

"It's so cold up here." Rhaena beamed, her hot breath visible against the cold air like steam. She gazed around at the snowflakes then turned to Ser Barristan. He chuckled at her. "Come little dragon, the king wishes you to join him when meeting Lord Stark."

"Will I get to speak to him?" Rhaena asked as she hurried alongside him. "I would like to thank him."

"Whatever for?"

"For sparing me as a baby." She answered simply and Ser Barristan was struck, like many times before, at how sweet and innocent this child was. She skipped along in the snow, smiling brightly as she reached down and touched the cold flakes.

"What are you doing?" Queen Cersei hissed, turning her head around so fast her golden hair flared out behind her. "Get out of the slush and stand with Ser Barristan." Rhaena squeaked then bowed her head, dropping her head.

"Yes Your Grace." She nodded and waited for Ser Barristan to join her. The king looked around from his large mount, grunting before stepping down into the snow. His portly belly wobbled slightly as he took the jump before he went up to Eddard Stark, who was kneeling on the ground as were his entire host. Robert signalled for everyone to rise and Ned got up to look at his old friend, who was now fat and red faced.

"You've grown fat." Robert said to him and Cersei visibly winced at the words her husband spoke. Ned cocked an eyebrow then simultaneously, they both began to laugh. They clasped one another's shoulders and grinned. "Cat!"

"Your Grace." The lady curtseyed politely and Rhaena tugged on Ser Barristan's cloak.

"Is that Catelyn? Lady Stark?"

"Aye little dragon, that's her. Beside her is her son Rob, their eldest, then it is Sansa, the auburn haired girl, then Arya, then Bran and lastly, Rickon. He's the youngest lad." Ser Barristan explained. Rhaena smiled.

"They look nice."

"The Starks are known for their honour, they are a great house, little dragon."

"Like mine used to be?" Ser Barristan did not answer her but she knew that he wouldn't. Rhaena still believed in her house, that one day she would be free and not some toy for the Fat King to glare and hate at for the rest of his life.

When the greetings were over, Lord Stark looked around. "Where is the girl?"

"What girl?" Robert frowned then his face dropped into a cold glare. "Oh. The girl. Ser Barristan, bring the girl forwards." Ser Barristan gently placed his hand on Rhaena's back and she stepped forwards, holding her head high but keeping her eyes low as he guided forwards.

"There. Satisfied I haven't starved the creature?" Robert demanded but Lord Stark continued to look at the child, who had only seen ten and three years, as she slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. They were a beautiful shade of purple, like twin amethysts.

"Hello little one." He nodded with a kind smile to her which caused her plump lips to smile also.

"Good morning, Lord Eddard. I pray you are well." She said to him politely in a quiet voice.

"Very, I thank you." He answered her then turned to Robert. "Come, Your Grace, I shall walk with you to the crypts. Cat, will you see to the children?" His wife nodded his head then bowed her head as the king walked past her. She stepped forwards then smiled at the queen.

"Your Grace, if you would follow me, I shall lead you to your rooms." Rhaena watched as the queen and her children flowed past her, their sweet scent filling her nose and making them wrinkle. "Children, watch over her." Catelyn murmured to her children before they walked away. They all looked to her and she looked up at Ser Barristan who nodded.

"Go on, little dragon." She stepped forwards then dropped into a curtsey before them.

"Hello." She whispered.

"Hello." Sansa said softly and stepped forwards. "I'm Sansa, it's a pleasure to meet you. Would you like me to show you to your room?" Rhaena nodded then drew herself up to her full height, which wasn't very tall, but followed Sansa into Winterfell.

It was a beautiful stone home, there were warm fires in almost every room, the windows beamed in a bright light onto the floor as she walked through, gazing out at the snow and the crystal like ice dripping from the roof. "You have a beautiful home." Rhaena commented to Sansa.

"It gets very cold sometimes, but when you've lived here all your life, you get used to it." She answered with a smile. There was a gentle growl and a direwolf trotted into view, her coat neatly groomed. Rhaena's eyes stared in awe.

"Is that a direwolf?"

"Yes, this is Lady. She is mine." Sansa beamed, kneeling down to greet her friend and stroke her head. "You may stroke her too if you like, she's very loving and doesn't bite." She promised. Rhaena stooped down and tickled Lady's fur, smiling as she did.

"She's very beautiful."

"She's still young, direwolves are meant to grow much bigger." Sansa explained to her. "I've trained her to behave and not chew things, but there is still more she needs to learn."

"You're so lucky." Rhaena murmured. "I have always wanted a companion."

"Your house used to ride dragons, that must be extremely terrifying and amazing to see, don't you think?" Sansa asked as she stood, Lady moving to walk by her side.

"Yes. I wish dragons still existed. I would love to have a dragon, then no one would try and chain me again." Rhaena sighed. "But that is simply wishful thinking. It will never happen." Sansa smiled at her, turning around the corner.

"We all have direwolves. Rob's is called Grey Wind, Arya named hers Nymeria, then the two boys, Bran and Rickon called their direwolves Summer and Shaggydog."

"Shaggydog?" Rhaena frowned slightly. "That's an odd name."

"Yes, but he is only three. He doesn't really care about names." Sansa shrugged delicately, every inch of her person that of a lady. She walked well, with a straight back and lifted head, her steps were light and elegant that seemed to endlessly flow.

"And my half-brother, Jon, named his direwolf Ghost." The girls continued to talk. Sansa mostly asked about King's Landing, the court, the queen and her children, mainly Joffrey and as much as she could about the fashions and finery that Rhaena saw every day.

They talked for ages in Rhaena's given room, decently sized with a warm bed, a fire and a desk for her to look at her reflection. Rhaena talked with Sansa and found her becoming a fast true friend. Lady kept them company, sitting by the fire whilst the girls talked and giggled.

"I hear Jaime Lannister is the best swordsman in all Seven kingdoms, is that true?" Sansa whispered to her and Rhaena glanced around before leaning forwards.

"He is good, but I think he is too arrogant, he does not plan his attacks. I think that Ser Barristan is still the best. He has never lost his fitness, despite his age." Rhaena told her honestly. "He is one of the best knights I know."

"Is Joffrey like a knight?" Sansa asked, her cheeks blushing prettily. Rhaena paused and a shadow flickered over her face, memories coming back to her of her childhood where Joffrey would scream for attention, pull on her hair and set fire to her dresses by dropping candles onto them.

"He is not knightly, no. I find him to be rude, arrogant and cruel, however he is a master at hiding behind a mask. He will appear sweet and kind at first, but it does not take him long to show his true colours." Rhaena whispered this directly into Sansa's ear, meaning that some words she missed but she understood most of what Rhaena was saying. Rhaena had grown up in the Queen's court and knew that even this far north, there would be birds whispering in her ear of every move she made.

* * *

**Thanks for stopping by, please R+R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I realise the chapters are a little slow moving but they'll pick up the pace pretty soon, it just takes me a little while to get into the writing zone for this story because I've never writing for GOT before. Anyway, thanks for dropping by.**

* * *

Rhaena sat nervously on a bench, shifting occasionally every time the queen turned her piercing gaze onto her. She sat beside Sansa, who chatted away all evening happily. She drank and ate little, not feeling extremely hungry before getting up slowly.

She smoothed out her grey cotton dress then leaned down to Sansa. "May I walk for a while?"

"Yes of course, shall I ask for someone to go with you?" Rhaena looked around, seeing everyone either engaged or unfriendly towards her. "Could you just direct me somewhere? Please?" Sansa nodded then gave a few directions that would take Rhaena out onto a cooling balcony.

The young girl picked her way through the banquet, Robert's laughter roaring in her ears before she left the hall and turned down to follow Sansa's instructions. She got to the balcony which overlooked the courtyard, where one of the boys was practicing with a sword. He seemed angry, he belted a stuffed dummy with all his might until he tossed the sword aside with a frustrated grunt.

Rhaena leaned forwards, curious. It was Jon Snow, she could see, but why was he so angry? Suddenly he looked up and saw her standing there, washed in moonlight. It shone off her silver hair and alabaster skin, it cast her dress into a smooth, metallic grey that flowed around her feet as she gazed down at him.

She smiled then watched as he gave her a small nod before turning and walking away. "My lady?" A calm voice called softly and Rhaena looked around, drawing back from the side. She dropped into a curtsey.

"My lord Rob." She said with her head bowed low.

"The queen is worried for you, she was about to send her brother Ser Jaime to find you when I offered to go in his stead." He explained to her and she smiled.

"Thank you. I did not mean to cause alarm." She knew the truth. She was out of the queen's sight and therefore a threat.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I needed fresh air. I find I like this cool wind and watching the snow fall from the clouds." She explained to him. "I've never seen snow before."

"You get used to it after some time." Rob shrugged then came to stand beside her. "Are you not cold?"

"A little, but I shall be fine." She insisted but Rob took off his cloak and placed it around her. Rhaena instantly felt warmer and she smiled shyly at him. "Thank you."

"My pleasure to assist a lady." Rob answered dutifully then returned to gazing at the sky. Rob was the exact image of his father, with bright blue eyes and strong jaw line, dark hair and straight nose. He was handsome, obviously so, but he seemed rather gruff in his voice, almost calculating. Rhaena supposed that came with a man's youth.

"Does the King treat you well?" Rob suddenly asked.

"Yes. As well as can be expected. I'm not a favourite of his, but he allows me to live in peace and quiet. He allows me to read and learn with Lord Tyrion, he lets Ser Barristan teach me horseback riding and other tricks." Rhaena smiled, feeling the knife that was strapped to her leg. "It is a simple life."

"But not the one you want." Rhaena paused.

"I should not really speak to you of such things. You may get into trouble." She told him then looked past him. Ser Jaime came into view, his golden hair neatly brushed as his cloak swept over the floor.

"There you are, girl, Her Grace is worried for you." Rhaena tensed. She was about to answer before Robb cut in.

"Lady Rhaena was simply taking a walk with me, Ser Jaime. She is perfectly safe, I can assure you." Jaime blinked then smiled stiffly.

"She should come back now before she catches the cold." Rhaena went to step forwards.

"I have given her my cloak. Honestly, Ser, she will not go far from my sight, you have my word of honour." Ser Jaime chuckled.

"And the Starks are all about honour. Very well. I shall inform Her Grace." He paused before turning and striding back inside.

"Thank you." Rhaena whispered. "He frightens me."

"How so?"

"He is rude, imprudent and has an ego as large as his air filled head. I do not like him. But he is larger than I and rather intimidating when he gets into your face." Rhaena sighed. "Especially when you see him train every day. He is quite brutal." Rob smiled slightly.

"Well. I have told him we were walking, shall we at least make that part the truth?" Rhaena nodded and took the arm he had offered, walking beside him. He showed her his home, talking about their history which Rhaena found fascinating, listening to every word he said until they found themselves in the courtyard.

"Robb? What you doing out here?" Jon asked as they came to them.

"Jon, this is Rhaena." Rob introduced. "My lady, this is my brother Jon." Rhaena smiled.

"I know, your sister and brother speak very fondly of you." Rhaena said to him then reached out and offered Jon his hand. He took it hesitantly, wondering if she wanted him to kiss it but was surprised when she gripped it firmly then shook it. He smiled then nodded.

"I saw you practicing earlier, you're good with your sword." Rhaena informed him and he shrugged.

"I've practiced for a long time." Rhaena glanced between Robb and Jon.

"Do you train together?"

"Oh aye. I kick him into the snow most days." Robb grinned, punching his brother playfully.

"Only when I'm not concentrating." Jon retorted. Rhaena chuckled. Suddenly she saw Jaime and Ser Barristan striding towards her and her face dropped and she pulled her cloak from her shoulders. "I have to go, it was nice to meet you, my lords." She dropped into a curtsey then began to walk away from them to the knights.

"Lords?" Jon frowned. "I'm no lord." He watched her go, meeting the knights at the centre of the courtyard who turned and escorted her away, one on either side.

"I pity her." Rob suddenly said. "She seems so…empty."

"Wouldn't you, if you were her?" Jon answered then began to hack at a dummy again. Rob sighed then picked up a training sword also.

* * *

**What do you guys think of Rhaena? Review and tell me what's on your mind**


	3. Chapter 3

"How dare you walk out of the banqueting hall without a word to anyone!" The queen snapped at her, pacing back and forth. "You humiliating child!"

"I apologise, my queen, I did not realise you cared so much for my welfare." Rhaena said sweetly, her words dripping with sarcasm. Cersei looked at her sharply but let it slide.

"You have been nothing but a thorn in my side since you were born. It is a wonder why Eddard Stark decided to spare you when you were a child." She raged like some sort of fury, throwing her hands up into the air or slamming them onto the table as she ranted at Rhaena. Cersei did not like having no control over Rhaena, so she kept her within either her sights or the sight of those she could rely on.

"Your Grace, the king is coming." Cersei scoffed then flicked her hand to Rhaena.

"Take her to her room and make sure she stays there." Ser Barristan bowed then gently led Rhaena away. The knight blocked her from the view of the king but thankfully he was too far gone in his drink to notice her as he stumbled into Cersei's room, slamming the door shut. Even though they were a fair distance away, Rhaena could hear the muffled grunting and gasps of pain.

Rhaena was partly glad that she never had to marry, whatever happened behind closed doors sounded too painful to comprehend. Rhaena was returned to her room where she opened the door then turned to Ser Barristan.

"I wasn't running away, Ser Barristan. I was only taking a walk." She informed him.

"I know, little dragon. But it may be best if you do not anger the queen." He smiled at her then gently pulled on the door to close it.

"Goodnight ser."

"Goodnight little dragon." He answered then closed the door completely. Dutifully, he locked her in with a sad sigh then walked away. Rhaena went to her small case and pulled out a nightdress, changing then going around, blowing out all candles save one and took it to her bed. She threw back the sheets then went to get in but a tap on her window made her look around.

"What?" Rhaena rushed to the window and flung it open, grabbing the boy's coat and pulling him inside. "My lord Bran, what are you doing?" She asked him in a panicked hushed tone.

"I wanted to meet you. I've never met a Targaryen before, I was curious." He shrugged, smiling up at her with his sweet eyes and freckled nose. He stood at Rhaena's shoulder and she sighed.

"How did you get up here?" She asked then looked down out the window.

"I climbed." Bran answered simply and Rhaena laughed.

"You must be quite the climber then, it is a fair distance." She looked back and shut the window. "Are you not afraid of falling?"

"No. I never fall." Bran shook his head then went over to the fire, sitting down in front of it. "So it's true then, you really do have purple eyes and white hair like the maester said." Bran watched as Rhaena relit the candles then joined him at the fire.

"Yes, it is true." She nodded her head.

"You're very pretty." Rhaena smiled at him.

"Thank you, Bran. May I call you Bran?" The boy nodded.

"I heard one of the knights call you 'Little Dragon', is that a nickname or something?" He asked.

"More like a pet name. Ser Barristan has grown fond of me and I of him. He is the closest thing I have ever had for a father." Rhaena told him then picked up a blanket from the chair, tucking it around him. "How will you get down again?"

"The way I came up." He said simply but Rhaena bit her lip.

"You may fall."

"I never fall."

"I would hate to watch you, Bran. It's very icy out there and I'd hate to tell your father I watched you fall to your death." Rhaena sighed then looked to her door. "I shall call for Ser Barristan in a moment, he will let you out and then take you back to your room the safe way." She smiled.

"Not now, I'm not tired." Bran shook his head. Rhaena shifted closer.

"How about I sing for you, will that make you sleepy?" Bran thought for a moment.

"Are you a good singer?"

"I am told I am. Although, I should like to hear your opinion." Bran nodded then shifted closer to her feet, folding his arms around his knees then gazing up at her.

_"__The Father's face is stern and strong,  
he sits and judges right from wrong.  
He weighs our lives, the short and long,_  
_and loves the little children._

_The Mother gives the gift of life,_

_and watches over every wife._

_Her gentle smile ends all strife,_

_and she loves her little children._

_The Warrior stands before the foe,_

_protecting us where e'er we go._

_With sword and shield and spear and bow,_

_he guards the little children._

_The Crone is very wise and old,_

_and sees our fates as they unfold._

_She lifts her lamp of shining gold_

_to lead the little children._

_The Smith, he labors day and night,_

_to put the world of men to right._

_With hammer, plow, and fire bright,_

_he builds for little children._

_The Maiden dances through the sky,_

_she lives in every lover's sigh._

_Her smiles teach the birds to fly,_

_and gives dreams to little children._

_The Seven Gods who made us all,_

_are listening if we should call._

_So close your eyes, you shall not fall,_

_they see you, little children._

_Just close your eyes, you shall not fall,_

_they see you, little children."_

Bran's eyes drooped with every passing word, a lazy smile gracing his lips. "You do have a nice voice." He told her then yawned. "But I'm still not sleepy."

"Even so, Bran. I think it must be time for bed." Rhaena whispered then went to her door. She knocked on the wood until the lock clicked. Ser Barristan stood there and looked down to her.

"What's wrong little dragon?"

"I had an unexpected visitor." Rhaena smiled and gestured to Bran, who was curled up in a chair by the fire. "I think he might need to go back to his own bed now."

"I'll take him, don't you worry." Ser Barristan nodded to her then went over to the boy, lifting him up. His head rested sleepily against Ser Barristan's shoulder as he carried him away.

"Goodnight Bran."

"Goodnight Rhaena." He yawned, giving a small wave before the door shut and locked again, leaving Rhaena feeling desperately alone.

* * *

**Please R+R, tell me what you think, thanks for reading! I don't own the song, it was writing by George R.R Martin so all credit goes to him**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Rhaena walked down a hall, smiling softly as she hummed, listening as the echo sang back to her. She stopped when she saw Lord Eddard walking towards her with his wife Cat. Rhaena stepped to the side and bowed her head, allowing them the full corridor to pass.

"How do you find Winterfell, little one?" Rhaena was surprised when Ned actually paused to speak to her.

"Very beautiful and comfortable, my lord. You have a fine household." She informed him with a small smile.

"You are treated well?" He continued and she nodded.

"I am content." She promised him and he nodded.

"Good. Do not be afraid to ask for something, should the need arise." Rhaena spoke her thanks then watched as Lord Eddard began to walk away.

"Lord Stark?" She suddenly called and he looked back. "I…I just wanted to thank you, for speaking for me." He frowned. "All those years ago on when I was just a babe, you stayed the King's blade and saved my life." Rhaena stepped out into the corridor and gave a deep curtsey of respect. "Thank you."

"I was honor bound to interfere, I could not watch Robert stain his hands with a child's blood. But you are welcome, little one. I have no regrets in speaking when I did." He bowed his head then walked away. Rhaena sighed then continued on her walk.

She knew that there was one of the Kingsguard close behind her, probably Ser Boros who was following her as he did not do well at concealing his loud steps. Rhaena turned down and took some steps out that brought her to the courtyard where Bran and Rickon were playing hide and seek with Arya.

"Rhaena! Rickon, this is the girl I was telling you about." Bran beamed and waved at her. Rhaena smiled and quietly approached them.

"The dragon lady?" Rickon frowned then looked up at Rhaena. His jaw dropped open. "Where's your dragon?"

"I don't have a dragon, little one. They died out." Rhaena told him.

"I'm going to find a dragon one day, they can't all be dead." Arya told her bravely. "I'll sail into the sun and search the lands until I find them." Rhaena chuckled.

"I would love to come with you, Arya Stark. That sounds quite an adventure." Rhaena told her then looked to the wooden sword she was handling. "Do you train?"

"No, but I'm good with it, I can jab people good and proper." Arya grinned then pretended to stab Bran who yelped then lunged for her. Suddenly Arya picked up another sword and tossed it to Rhaena. She caught it without thinking, feeling its weight in her hand.

"Come on, let's see what you've got!" Arya demanded with a grin, holding her sword out and adopting a fighting stance. Rhaena lifted an eyebrow then slapped her sword against Arya's. It fell from her hand to the ground.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" She frowned, dropping her body to pick it up again. This time she thrust forwards and Rhaena stepped to the side with a little chuckle.

"You've got a lot of strength for a young girl." She told her.

"I'm not a young girl!" Arya replied haughtily, swinging around but the swipe missed Rhaena completely.

"Then what are you? A tall gallant knight in shining armor astride a mighty war horse?" Rhaena asked her, slowly circling around the young child.

"No, I am a girl, but I'm not a _girl_." She answered stiffly then attacked Rhaena again. She deflected a few of the blows, playing like a child, doing nothing spectacular until she allowed Arya to jab her in the stomach.

"Ha! I've skewered you now!" She cried victoriously then gave an elegant bow.

"So you have." Rhaena smiled at her, rubbing her stomach where the sword had jabbed into her. "You'd make a good swordswoman."

"Arya!" A stern voice called and Sansa appeared, wearing a beautiful shade of pale blue that set off her eyes perfectly. "Say sorry to Rhaena, you must have hurt her!"

"No, I'm fine, thank you though, Lady Arya, for your education." Rhaena swept a deep curtsey then winked to Arya who grinned at her. Bran took the sword from Rhaena and the children began to argue.

"I'm going to be a knight one day, Sansa, I need to train." Arya quipped.

"No you're not, ladies cannot be knights. Only men can." Sansa argued as she stopped before them, Lady sitting down quietly at her heels. Nymeria, Summer and Shaggydog came and sniffed at her, growling in greeting.

"Why not? What makes men better than girls?" Arya demanded to know, placing her hands on her hips.

"We're stronger than you are." Bran answered.

"And girls are smelly." Rickon giggled, standing beside Shaggydog and wrapping his arms around the direwolf's neck.

"Girls are not smelly, Rickon, it's rude to say such things." Sansa told her little brother but he merely stuck his tongue out at her.

"Girls can be strong, and we're smarter than you men anyway. Aren't we Sansa?" Sansa smiled sweetly.

"I must agree with Arya there."

"Boys are not dumb! We're just as smart as girls!"

"Then we're just as good fighters as boys!" Arya returned.

"What are you all arguing about now?" Lady Catelyn sighed as she walked forwards, looking over each child. Rhaena instantly dropped into a curtsey. "Oh stand up child, it's only me." Rhaena smiled as she stood up again.

"Thank you my lady."

"I'm trying to make Bran see that girls are just as good fighters as boys." Arya told her mother proudly, brandishing her sword.

"Arya, you should not be playing such foolish games. You are a lady, and have been raised to be a lady." Cat gently took the sword from Arya's hand and set it down.

"I must apologize, my lady, I admit I encouraged Lady Arya to play." Rhaena spoke smoothly, her voice gentle and kind as she tried to take the blame. Cat looked up to her then nodded.

"Children may play games, but sometimes the fantasies go to their heads and become dreams." Rhaena nodded.

"I understand, my lady." Cat glanced around to her children before walking away. Arya relaxed.

"Thanks." Rhaena nodded to her then looked up towards the balcony. Ser Boros Blout was watching her closely, a deep frown set on his face. They children followed her gaze.

"He seems mean." Rickon noted and drew closer to Sansa.

"He is." Rhaena shrugged. "He's like a shadow to me."

"Can they not trust you to go anywhere?" Sansa mused, her eyebrows delicately knitting together.

"No."

"Well, how about we go to the godswood?" Sansa offered. "A walk might be nice." Rhaena nodded then fell into step beside Sansa, saying farewell to the children.

"Will you come and play with us again?" Rickon called as she began to walk away.

"If you would like me to." Rhaena nodded. "I know I would love to."

"We'll come and find you!" Bran waved and the others joined in. Rhaena beamed and waved back before following Sansa to go into the wood. It was not snowing anymore and most of it had melted again, leaving the ground hard and brown.

"My father has been speaking with the king, he is thinking about arranging a marriage between Joffrey and I." Sansa whispered to Rhaena who flinched.

"Are you sure that is what you would want?" Rhaena asked her reasonably.

"I would be a queen! Of course I want it." Sansa clutched Rhaena's arm. "And you and I could be close friends at court, it would be wonderful!" She went on for a while, talking about the dresses she would wear and the tournaments she would go to.

"Will you ever marry, do you think?" Sansa asked Rhaena suddenly, making her laugh.

"Not if the queen had her way. The king would not risk me producing an heir to strengthen the Targaryen claim to the throne when my brother, Viserys, comes back. Which he will, if he is like any other Tragaryen I have either heard or read about, he will want his throne back." Sansa gasped.

"He would make war on us?"

"My dear friend, he would burn everything to the ground just to purge the kingdoms from traitors." Rhaena told her and she paled visibly.

"Would he come north?"

"That depends if he sees a threat. But hopefully, it will never come to such things. He is a Beggar King, he needs to cross the sea with an army if he hopes to claim anything, and he cannot afford so much as a slice of bread without begging for it."

"What about your sister? Do you miss her?" Sansa asked and Rhaena paused.

"I never knew her, so I do not feel a loss with her not here. I pray for her, I wish her safety and happiness where ever she is. However I would like to meet her at least once before I die." Rhaena looked up to the skies, stormy grey then thought inwardly. _Which I don't doubt will be soon._

"It must be awful for you, a princess reduced to little more than a servant." Sansa took Rhaena's hand and took it softly, squeezing her fingers comfortingly. "I hope that we can remain friends, Rhaena, I do like you."

"I like you too Sansa. I never knew that the north could hide so many wonderful things." Rhaena answered then looked to the grove of trees they had arrived at.

* * *

**Please keep those reviews coming, the more you review, the more chapters I can post**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm glad you're liking my story, I hope you continue to enjoy it**

* * *

The men soon went off on a hunt with the king, who wanted to skewer some boars. Rhaena watched them go, smiling at Eddard who gave her a kind smile and a nod. The kingsguard all went with the king except for Jaime Lannister, who stuck to the queen's side like honey.

Rhaena spent her time with Sansa and the children, either sewing or playing hide and seek with them. Occasionally she would bump into either Rob or Jon, have a conversation then they would help her find the kids, since they knew all their favorite hiding spots.

On the fourth game, where Rhaena was left alone to find absolutely everyone, she ran around the corner then slammed into someone.

"My lord, please forgive me!" Rhaena instantly darted to her feet and backed up, bowing her head.

"You stupid girl!" Theon growled at her, getting up and dusting himself off. "Watch where you are going."

"Forgive me." She murmured and backed up into a wall. Theon sighed then looked closer at her.

"You're the Targaryen, aren't you? What's your name again…Rena, Rhyla…?"

"Rhaena, my lord." She answered, lifting her eyes to meet him, narrowing them slightly in annoyance. Was he going to leave yet?

"Rhaena…" He tasted the name on his mouth then licked his lips, stepping closer to her. "A beautiful name." He pushed himself into Rhaena's face and she blinked, trying to wriggle away but he placed a hand on the wall either side of her, trapping her inside. "Are you a virgin, Rhaena?" He asked her in a dark whisper, dipping his head closer to her neck, breathing her in.

"What's it to you?" She snapped then shoved at him. Her strength pushed him back but he snatched her arms, twisting them to pin them behind her.

"You're manners seem to have disappeared." He noted, cocking an eyebrow at her then looked into the room behind him. "That rooms going spare, how about I remind you of them? I'm sure they couldn't have gone far." Rhaena tugged on her arms and she growled as Theon ran his tongue over her neck.

"Let me go!" She commanded but he ignored her, sucking on the skin. Rhaena hissed then slammed her knee into Theon's groin. He grunted out from the pain and Rhaena spun him around, slamming him with one hand into the wall and flicked her skirt up, pulling the knife from her calf then placing it at Theon's throat.

"If you ever move to touch me again…" Rhaena slowly lowered her knife to prick his breeches where his manhood bulged behind the fabric. "You'll lose them."

"Theon, leave her alone." A steady but angry voice commanded and they both looked over to Rob.

"She attacked me!" Theon argued as Rhaena stepped back, replacing her knife at her leg.

"I saw. I also saw your inappropriate suggestions. Leave her alone, or I'll make you." Rob warned as he stepped closer, a hand going to his sword. Theon paused then turned on his heel, striding away with anger.

"Are you alright?" Rob asked her gently and Rhaena nodded to him.

"Yes, I am unharmed." Rhaena drew herself up then looked around. "I don't suppose you'd help me find the others again?" Rob smiled then nodded.

"Bran will be this way and I doubt Rickon will be far off." He told her and began to lead her through the halls again.

"Where were you hiding?" Rhaena asked him.

"I was in the store room when I heard you shout. I came out to find you and make sure you were not being harmed. I must apologize for Theon, he thinks with his breeches and not his head." Rhaena shrugged.

"It is not unusual." She answered him.

"You were very fast, I almost didn't catch the movement when you went for your dagger." Rhaena hushed him quickly.

"I am not meant to have a weapon, but I have a friend or two at court who simply wish for my safety." Rhaena whispered to him. "He taught me a few things to keep myself safe." Rob raised his eyebrows at her.

"What can you do?" Rhaena glanced around. "You're safe, you may speak freely." She nodded.

"I am trained to use a dagger as a defense weapon, however I can use a bow also. My teacher did all this in secret, when no one was close by to watch. I have found the instruction useful over the years."

"I see." Rob frowned. "They try to hurt you?" Rhaena shrugged.

"They hate me because of who I am. The King loves his drink a little too well from time to time." Rob looked alarmed. "He has not done anything for a very long time. Do not worry for me, I can survive." Rob felt a wave of admiration for the girl beside him as she tiptoed forwards then flung open a door. "Found you!" She declared and grabbed Rickon, swinging him up into her arms and blowing a wet kiss onto his belly, making him scream with laughter.

* * *

Rhaena stood by Bran's bedside, gazing down at him as he slept. His legs lay crooked and broken, his breaths were soft and barely audible as the maester worked on keeping him alive. His mother Catelyn wept by his side, tears streaming down his face.

"He never falls." Rob said softly.

"He did today." The maester replied softly as he poured a liquid down Bran's throat. "I cannot tell you whether or not he we live. But I have done all I can."

"Thank you, maester. I shall stay with him tonight." Eddard spoke, his voice tight with remorse as he sat down beside his wife and held her. Rhaena placed a hand on Rickon's shoulder.

"Come little one."

"Why is Bran still sleeping?" He asked with a frown of confusion.

"Because he's very tired after his fall, little one. He needs to recover his strength." Rickon nodded then dutifully followed Sansa and Rhaena from Bran's chamber and to his own room. They tucked him in, kissed him goodnight then went into Sansa's room to sit in silence.

"Bran never falls." Sansa repeated what Rob had said. "Never. This is so unlike him. Maybe it was a little more slippery than he first believed?" She whispered, tears rising to her eyes.

"I don't know." Rhaena shook her head but hugged her friend, stroking her hair soothingly. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Sansa got up and answered it.

"My lady, the queen orders the girl to be returned to her room." Sansa bristled and drew herself up to stand even taller, glaring at Ser Boros.

"Her name is Rhaena and presently, she is occupied. You can wait there until I am ready to release her." She snapped then slammed the door in his face. Rhaena's mouth dropped open as Sansa stalked back over then gracefully resumed her seat. She glared into the hot coals then blinked, shocked at what she had just done.

Rhaena snorted, trying to hide her laughter before giggling uncontrollably. "What did I just do?" Sansa gasped. "I slammed the door in his face!"

"It was amazing! Oh Sansa, you are upset, it may have been out of character but quite a reasonable response." Rhaena assured her as she got up and hugged her friend. "But I must go, the queen has given her orders." Sansa nodded.

"Goodnight, Rhaena. Sleep well."

"And you Sansa. I shall see you in the morning." Rhaena promised then stepped outside. Ser Boros gave her a hard look then grabbed her hair, dragging her forwards. Rhaena hissed at the tugging sting but followed without complaint, allowing Ser Boros to launch her into her room then slam the door on her, the lock clicking into place.

Rhaena made a face at the door then went over to the window, opening it and letting the cool air breathe over her, gazing up at the stars and moon. How did Bran fall? She looked down at the tall wall and wondered at how he had gotten up here. It was icy, steep and looked impossible, but he had managed it.

The silver haired girl wondered until late at night before waking up in the early morning to a loud rap on the door. This time it was Ser Jaime who fetched her. "You are packed?" He asked her. She nodded and stood aside as two servants picked up the single chest and carried it away. "Come then." Jaime sighed and led her to where the party was gathering.

Eddard Stark was to join them on the trip back to King's Landing, having accepted the role as Hand of the king. Jon was going with them also, he was going to head north with his uncle to take the black. Rhaena walked past the queen and ran to her new friends, throwing her arms around Sansa.

"I'm so glad you're coming too." She whispered then turned to Rob and Rickon. "Now you behave, little one, if I hear you've been digging into the biscuit box again, I shall not be pleased when I come back." Rhaena teased and Rickon's jaw dropped.

"I'll be good! I promise." He nodded his head vigorously and Rob chuckled. Rhaena hugged the boy then stood, curtseying to Rob. "It has been a pleasure to meet you, Lord Rob." She told him.

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Rhaena. Take care of yourself. Don't get into trouble." He warned her then took her hand, shaking it gently. She nodded to him then turned as Lord Eddard came up to them on his horse, leading another. "I am told you are a renowned horsewoman." He said to the girl who blushed.

"I can sit in a saddle and not fall off, if that is what you mean my lord." She answered and he smiled.

"Help the young lady up, she will ride with us to see the countryside." Eddard commanded.

"The king…"

"Has agreed." Eddard informed her softly. Rhaena smiled as she was graciously lifted up into the saddle of a roan mare, tacking him the reins and swinging her around on the spot. "Thank you my lord."

"My pleasure, young one." He answered then cantered over to join Robert. Cersei glared up at Rhaena who met her gaze steadily. Emerald met amethyst and the two stones were tossed at each other to see which would break first.

Cersei looked away first to climb into her carriage with the children. Rhaena nodded to Sansa and Arya, who began to complain. "Why can't I ride a horse?"

"Hush Arya, ladies should not be riding such vile creatures." Their septa answered stiffly, lifting her nose as Rhaena clucked her tongue and trotted towards Ser Barristan.

"Have you grown taller or have I merely shrunk again?" A loud voice called and Rhaena smiled.

"Nay my lord Tyrion, I have merely exalted my height by riding this fine horse." Rhaena answered, looking down at the stunted man who smirked.

"Well, I shall not linger, my neck aches already from looking up so." He gave a little bow to her then waddled away.

"You must stay close to me, little dragon. The king may have granted you this small favor but he does not wish you to be anywhere in his sight." Ser Barristan warned and Rhaena nodded.

"I am well aware of that fact, Ser Barristan." She sighed then watched as Jon said goodbye to Rob before mounting up his horse. Rhaena trotted at Ser Barristan's side, gazing around in wonder as the vast countryside spread out around them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I'm sorry for the delay but the next chapter is here, I'll try to have more following a little faster but I'm a little stretched with time at the moment seeing as its exams and whatnot...oh! Good luck for everyone who has an exam! I wish you all the best ;)**

* * *

The little fire Rhaena had made sparked into life and she reached out, placing her fingers in the flames when no one was watching. They danced on her skin, warming her bones until she drew them back, looking at them closely.

Nothing was burned, but it had always been the same. Fire could not burn her. However, she was the only one to know that, so she kept it quiet. She heard someone approach from behind so she stood then bowed her head.

"Lord Stark."

"May I join you?" He asked and Rhaena blinked in surprise.

"Of course my lord." She nodded then shifted around to sit on the floor whilst Ned sat down on the log.

"I have just heard news of your sister." Rhaena's eyes flew wide open.

"Daenerys?" She whispered. With a nod he continued.

"Her brother has sold her into marriage, to a Khal who hosts a khalasar of nearly forty thousand men." Rhaena clenched her fists.

"Dany is not someone to be sold! How dare he? How dare Viserys think he can simply buy an army with her maidenhood!" She growled then cracked her knuckles. "I'll throttle him." Ned laughed.

"You have never met them, yet you act like any other sibling. Khal Drogo is a horse lord with no ships. Do not get your hopes up, there is no chance of them crossing the ocean without the ships and even if they do, it would be too easy to beat them back into the water." Rhaena's shoulders sagged.

"I am loyal to Robert, the true king." She muttered with a bowed head.

"I have never heard anything so thick with sarcasm." Ned mused then touched her shoulder. "Things will change, I promise you." He told her then stood, walking away. Rhaena watched him go then looked back into the flames.

"My poor sister, I wish I could be by your side." Rhaena clutched her head in her hands and sighed, closing her eyes. She often wondered what Daenerys looked like. Whether they were identical twins, non-identical, what similar traits they had. She suspected she would not find out any time soon.

The sound of a cloak rustling against the ground turned her head and Rhaena blinked innocently up at Jon Snow, who shifted awkwardly before gesturing to her fire. "Mind if I sit?"

"Of course not. Please, share the warmth Lord Snow." Jon pressed his lips together as he took the seat his father had left and instantly hunched forwards, staring into the little flames with a great intensity which made Rhaena wonder if he was in pain. "Are you well my lord?"

"I am no lord." Jon said to her, glancing her way and she blushed, looking down as she fisted one hand into the ragged skirt she wore.

"Everyone is a lord and lady to me." She replied simply, keeping her eyes lowered. "I'm sorry, I meant it only in respect." Feeling a little guilty for his harsh tone, Jon shifted a little closer and offered her a warm smile, one he rarely shared.

"I'm sorry. It's just people normally say that when they are trying to mock or irritate me." He told her quietly then lowered his head to peer into her eyes. "You can you look up you know, I don't bite." Rhaena smiled softly and lifted her head, meeting Jon's greyish blue eyes. They were almost like charcoal, or rather damp ashes laying on the ash tray. "Some say you work as a slave at King's Landing. Is that true?" She shook her head.

"I often help in the kitchens when there is nothing else for me to do that is entertaining or of use." She told him, pulling her cloak tighter around her as a cold breeze picked up. "The cooks have taught me how to make bread and season meat all the best ways. It is good knowledge and I enjoy it, so I cannot complain of anything."

"It seems to me there is much you wish to complain about." Jon returned simply, glancing over to a pair of knights who were watching Rhaena very closely. "Though you keep your mouth shut about it."

"It is the wiser option." She shrugged, shifting closer to her fire and putting a few more twigs onto the pile. Jon glanced to the fire then frowned.

"How did you light it?" Rhaena smirked then slipped a hand into a pocket in the lining of her dress, pulling out two flint stones.

"I stole them from a guard who had kicked me earlier today." She whispered then hid them again as not to be discovered. "He and his companions are still searching the ground for them." Lifting her head Rhaena looked over down the hill and Jon turned, following her line of sight then smirked as the group of knights rummaged through the snow, kicking it aside to find something they would never find. Jon turned his smile back to Rhaena who blushed humbly and looked down again. "You have a nice smile." She informed him a little timidly, still looking down. "You should wear it more often."

"Never had much reason to before." Jon shrugged, wondering if he should offer his cloak to the girl who was trembling ever so slightly. He wanted to but then he would have nothing to protect him against the wind, which would not bother him but also he did not want to appear too forwards, especially with the queen's little eyes watching Rhaena's every move. "Are you cold?"

"A little but not too much." Giving him a smile Rhaena held her hands close to the fire to keep her fingers from going numb. "It will just take a little time for me to adjust."

"Would you like my cloak?" Jon offered but she shook her head, glancing to the knights who were watching them.

"I don't want them to get the wrong impression." Her whisper was almost snatched away on the wind but Jon just about caught it, though he had to lean forwards.

"I'll find you another then." He decided, standing up. "Wait here."

"Don't trouble yourself, I don't want to be a nuisance." Rhaena bit her lip with worry but Jon walked past her, touching her shoulder as he did so in assurance before heading over to a wagon where he began to search for a blanket or a spare cloak of some kind.

Rhaena watched him for a moment before turning her head back to the fire, wishing she could wash the heat all over her body. Looking forward Rhaena could just about see Sansa and Arya with the queen's children and their septar, who was watching them with piercingly calculating eyes from the warmth and safety of an open mouthed tent.

When something was gently placed around her shoulders Rhaena jumped then turned her head to face Jon, who gave a small smile then stepped around her, resuming his seat. Rhaena huddled under the blanket, grateful for its warmth. "Why do you not sit with your family?" She asked Jon innocently.

"It is not my place."

"But you are the girls' brother and Lord Stark's son." Frowning slightly in confusion, Rhaena tilted her head and Jon was captured by the bright gleam in her purple eyes as the flames caught their brightness, shining perfectly like dancing figures of gold.

"I am still a bastard. It is not my place and nor shall it ever be." Rhaena lost the frown but her head remained tilted to the side slightly, regarding Jon carefully.

"Then why do you sit here with me? Bastard or not, you are still above me. If you wished it you could order me away from here and I would be powerless to argue." Jon looked at her briefly before turning his eyes back to the fire again.

"Your company is good and I do not think we are so different in status. I am an unwanted son, you are an unwanted hostage." Rhaena flinched but hardly disagreed as it was the simple truth. "Meaning no offence."

"I know." She assured him simply, wriggling her toes in her shoes. "I understand. Though I think that you only see yourself as others do. You see yourself as a bastard."

"Is that wrong?"

"Only if it hurts you." Rhaena answered diplomatically then gestured a hand to him. "You are far more than that, Jon Snow, more than just an unwanted son of a lord. You are kind and thoughtful as well as strong, capable and talented in the skill of fighting. I've seen you training every day, you know how to wield that sword like it were an extension of your arm." Shifting a little closer Rhaena slipped a hand free from beneath the blanket and rested it warmly against his arm. "You must think of yourself as more than just a bastard. Think of yourself as a man, for that is what you are. A great one too, you'll be greater than your father one day. I'd bet my life on it." Pulling her hand back Rhaena fixated her eyes on the fire.

Jon could only look at her with a slightly forlorn expression, thinking over everything she had said and somehow, it made perfect sense. Unsure of what to say Jon turned to face the fire also and they had sat only a few moments of silence when someone dropped down onto a log opposite them, sighing loudly. "This damn cold is making my legs freeze into stiff logs." Tyrion complained, stretching out his legs then sighed again, taking his wine and drinking deeply. "What a sorry, sad bunch we three are. A dwarf, a bastard and a prisoner."

"Have you drank too much again Lord Tyrion?" Rhaena asked him kindly with a smile, watching the small man as he took another drink.

"Yes. Though I am not quite yet finished." He assured her. "Still plenty more to be had."

"You know that too much drink is not good for you." The white haired girl told the Lannister with a pointed look, glancing to the flagon before reaching out and snatching it. Tyrion spluttered out the wine in his mouth out of complete shock, launching a hand out to try and grab it back but Rhaena slid it under her blanket and arched an eyebrow, making Jon smirk.

"At least someone finds this amusing." Tyrion scowled then held out a hand. "Give me back my wine, little dragon, or I shall have to do something very terrible to you." Jon stiffened, narrowing his eyes at the threat but Rhaena chuckled richly, shaking her head.

"You and I both know you adore me too much to so much as lift a finger against me." She batted her lashes softly and the dwarf growled. "Now sit down, my lord, before you fall down and hit your head into the fire."

"I'm ordering you as your superior to give me back my wine." He continued but slumped back into his seat, eyes fixed on the spot where Rhaena was holding the wine hostage.

"No." She answered flatly and the dwarf scowled further before groaning.

"I am too small to stand up for myself. Bastard, take the wine from her and return it to me." Jon furrowed his brow at Tyrion before answering.

"It would not be proper for me to touch her." The Lannister slapped a hand to his brow, whimpering as he pined for the rest of his wine.

"Damn you Starks and your honour."

"I am no Stark."

"Yes you are." Rhaena argued, turning to face Jon with a firm look on her face. "You are part of their family, whether they want you to be or not and regardless, the name does not matter. It is the one who carries it who does matter." Standing, Rhaena curtseyed to both men. "I am going to find some food for supper. I shall return with something for you both as well." And with that, she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter here, enjoy!**

* * *

There were many people crowding into the little tavern hall where the king sat, listening to Arya recount how Joffrey had attacked a boy, Mycah, and then Nymeria had bit him when he had threatened to hurt Arya.

Rhaena knew that Arya did not lie, but Cersei was cold and cruel, she loved her precious little boy and wanted to beat the girl and kill the wolf who had scarred her beloved Joff. Rhaena watched as Ned strode into the room and hugged Arya tightly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him.

"It's alright, are you hurt?" He asked but she shook her head reassuringly. "What is the meaning of this? Why wasn't she brought directly to me?" He demanded from Robert.

"How dare you speak to your king in that manner?" Cersei snapped at him but Robert silenced her.

"Quiet woman." He turned to his lifelong friend. "I'm sorry Ned, I never meant to frighten the girl. However I need this business resolved before tomorrow." He informed then looked down at Arya.

"Your girl and a butcher's boy attacked my son. That animal of yours almost tore off his arm." Cersei murmured coldly, glaring at Ned.

"No she didn't! She just bit him a little. Besides, he was hurting Mycah so I pushed him away then he turned on me and-"

"Silence. I've heard enough of your lies." Cersei cut her off and Ned's arm tightened around Arya.

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes she is! She attacked me then threw my sword into the river!" Joffrey shouted accusingly, his green eyes blazing.

"Only because you were slicing Mycah's face open!" Arya's blood boiled and Rhaena wanted nothing more than to embrace her to calm her down and assure her that everything was going to be fine.

"Not true."

"Liar!"

"Shut up!" Joffrey shouted at her angrily.

"ENOGUH!" Robert roared and everyone went silent. "He tells me one thing, she tells me another. What in seven hells am I to make of this Ned? Where's your other girl?"

"In bed sleeping." Ned answered with a frown.

"No she isn't, come here Sansa darling." Cersei looked up and Sansa stepped forwards, her head bowed low. Ned blinked in surprise then realized how much control the queen had over everyone, her witchy grasp already firmly locked around Sansa who trembled like a fragile leaf on the wind. Robert grunted.

"Now child…tell me true about what happened. Tell it true, mind. It's a great sin to lie to a king." Sansa paled then began to stammer, glancing between Arya and Joffrey.

"I…I don't remember. It happened so quickly." She gulped. "I didn't see."

"Liar!" Arya screamed and leaped onto Sansa, grabbing her hair and pulling.

"Arya, that's enough!" Ned shouted and yanked his youngest daughter from Sansa who was now crying.

"She's as wild as that animal of hers. I want her punished!" Cersei demanded, turning to her husband who rolled his eyes.

"Children fight, it's what they do. Damn it woman let it go, it's over." Robert sighed, taking a swig of wine.

"Joffrey will bear these scars for the rest of his life!"

"So he should take them like a real man!" Arya bellowed and Cersei turned her blazing gaze onto her, making her gulp then shrink back behind her father. She turned back to her husband when he spoke again.

"What would you have me do? Whip her through the streets?" The sick woman looked as if she were seriously contemplating the thought. Robert turned to his son who shifted slightly. "You let a little girl disarm you? Maybe she's right, you're not a man yet. You need to buckle up your ideas, boy and grow up." Robert stood then turned to Ned. "See that your child is disciplined, I shall do the same for mine."

"Gladly, your grace." Ned turned to lead his children away when Cersei spoke again.

"What of the direwolf? What of the beast that savaged your son?" Robert stopped with a growl.

"I'd forgotten about the damned wolf." He looked up to one of the soldiers.

"We found no trace of the direwolf, your Grace." Robert shrugged, satisfied.

"So be it."

"We have another wolf." Cersei continued, a small smirk tugging on her lips. Rhaena looked up. Did they mean Lady? Lady was chained up outside. Robert glared at his wife before finally relenting. He nodded his head once.

"So be it." Rhaena acted on instinct. She slowly crept out of the hall whilst the others began to argue again then ran out to the outhouse. Lady stood, welcoming her with a gentle wag of her tail. "Hey girl." Rhaena smiled then drew a knife, slashing through the bonds. "Come on. Follow me." Lady looked around, slightly confused and stayed where she sat just as she had been trained to do. "Come on, I'll take you to Sansa." At the sound of her mistress, Lady got up and followed.

Rhaena snuck through the tents, winding her way towards the woods before sighing. "I'm sorry Lady, but you're going to have to run. Find Nymeria, she'll look after you." Lady stared at her innocently. "Go!" Rhaena begged her, pushing on the warm fur. "Please? Run away." Lady glanced at her then gently licked her cheek before looking into the forest. There was a howl, which made Lady's ears prick forwards.

"Yes, go on. Follow Nymeria." Lady gave a soft growl then ran delicately into the trees, a soft streak of fur before she was gone. Rhaena sighed with relief, prayed to the Seven that she wouldn't come back, then returned to the inn.

No one had noticed her gone, except for Ser Barristan, who came looking for her. "Where did you go?" He demanded the moment he saw her.

"For a walk." She answered with an innocent smile. "I assume I am to return to my tent where I am to stay until morning?"

"You assume correctly but for now you should come, the Stark girls are distressed. It might do them good to see you before they settle down." Ser Barristan suggested then led her to the girl's rooms. They were fighting inside.

"You're a liar! Why didn't you tell them?" Arya shouted at Sansa.

"I didn't know! I had to be loyal to Joffrey, I'm going to be his wife!"

"Then you're just a dumb girl who-" Rhaena knocked delicately on the door. The shouting stopped. Sansa opened the door then gasped.

"Rhaena!" She quickly wiped away her tears. "Come in." Rhaena looked to Ser Barristan.

"Make it quick." He warned her and Rhaena nodded. The moment Rhaena was inside and the door was closed, Sansa flung herself into her arms.

"Oh Rhae…they killed Lady!" Sansa cried and Arya joined them, sobbing like any other child.

"Hush now. This is not true."

"Yes…you didn't hear…the queen…she…she…"

"I heard perfectly well what the queen said." Rhaena interrupted. "Which is why I went outside and let Lady go. She'll be with Nymeria by now. I sent her away into the wild." Sansa gasped, pulling away.

"You did that? For us?" Arya blinked and sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Of course, I knew Lady meant everything to you. I'm sorry I could not keep them both here for you, but at least they will live for a little longer and at least they are together." Sansa smiled then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." She whispered then hugged Rhaena tightly with Arya close to her. They embraced one another before Rhaena pulled away.

"I must go now." She whispered and they both nodded. "I shall see you on the road."

* * *

The queen was furious when she found out who had set the direwolf free, just like Rhaena knew she would. "You little bitch." Cersei hissed at her. "You dared to spare the wolf!"

"She did not deserve to die a mutt's death, your Grace." Rhaena answered smoothly, keeping her head low but her eyes level with the queen's.

"I should have you flogged for your insolence! You directly disobeyed an order."

"The order was not given to me, so I was not inclined to follow." Rhaena retorted then looked up, lifting her head and squaring her shoulders. "You know my lord the prince was lying, but you stood beside him anyway. I simply demanded a little justice from the situation."

"You had no right, no right to demand anything! You shall be punished. I shall brood over your fate until I have come to a conclusion. For now, you can forget about being fed by us. You can scavenge in the dirt for roots or filth. I don't care." Cersei brought back her hand and slapped Rhaena, leaving a hot mark on her skin. "If you ever, disobey me again, I shall send your head to your dear sister and brother in a basket."

Rhaena took a large step towards the queen which startled her and she backed up a little. "With fire and blood, we shall take our revenge. Fear the wrath of the dragon, Queen Cersei, for the dragon is awakening." Rhaena warned her, bending her elbows slightly. It would be so easy, so easy just to grab her knife and slit Cersei's pretty little neck wide open. She would move faster than the knights could ever hope to try to stop her.

She drew back and Cersei fumed in silence. Rhaena dropped into a curtsey. "Now if your Grace does not require my excellent company, I shall leave you." Cersei snapped her fingers and Ser Preston pushed her outside. Rhaena growled at him darkly then went to find somewhere to sit or someone to speak with.

Tyrion had gone north to see the wall, so there was no chance of a philisophical conversation around here. Sansa and Arya were forced to stay away from Rhaena by the queen. Well…Sansa was. Arya disappeared for hours at a time where Rhaena would go looking for her.

"Arya? What are you doing out here?" Rhaena sighed as she found the girl, shoving a stick into the dirt in a crude drawing.

"Thinking."

"About Nymeria?" She nodded. "Nymeria was raised by you, Arya. She's wild, stubborn and completely out of control." Arya turned to her with a frown. "She will be fine. She was meant for the wild. As are you."

"How do you mean?" Rhaena looked around then tossed Arya a wooden stick she had picked up. She then held out her own. "You are not your sister, Arya. Sansa is a lady, born for the court and finery, she was meant to spend her time sewing, making nice things, listening to sweet music and marrying some rich lord and having beautiful children. But you? That is not you." They began to prowl around one another, focusing on the eyes.

"What about me?"

"I see you as a tall woman, riding a large stallion wearing a black hood with a sword at your hip. You have a red cloth across the lower half of your face and a bow on your back. Nymeria runs at your side, almost as large as the horse and together you are free. Whoever you are meant to be, Arya, it was not a lady." Arya smiled as she lunged for her. Rhaena twisted her stick to the side and blocked the blow easily, throwing it out from Arya's grasp. She rushed to pick it up.

"A warrior?"

"Whoever you wish to be." Rhaena replied. "But you must work hard at your womanly strengths. You do not have to be strong like a man. You can be smart, flexible, quick and just as skilled." Rhaena explained to her. "I was taught that. I am a survivor, because I have honed my personal strengths."

"Flexible?"

"Like this." Rhaena tossed her stick high up into the air then sprinted for a tree. She walked up two paces then flipped over her head, sliding her legs apart and falling into a perfect split. She reached up with both hands and the stick landed in her palms.

Arya grinned, dropped her stick then proceeded to try and copy. She got about two feet from the ground before she collapsed. "Balance is always good, especially in a fight." Rhaena laughed, helping her up. "Learning how to outwit your opponent is crucial, it is not all about muscle power or skill."

"Can you teach me?"

"Me? No. I would be caught and we would be both punished. But I can drop you hints and you can practice yourself." Rhaena told her with a smile. "Can you summersault?"

"No."

"It's an effective defense move if you want to get away from your opponent. Learn things, teach yourself how to become flexible, balanced. Arya the world is a dangerous place, but court?" Rhaena leaned forwards. "Court is one of the most dangerous places of all."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been a while but I've had a bit of writer's block with this and it's still not completely gone but I will try my best to post chapters every few days if I can.**

* * *

King's Landing had not changed in the few months Rhaena had left it. It was well groomed, beautiful and rich. The upper levels anyway. The only reason Rhaena had been allowed to continue riding the mare was because it had been a direct request from Ned Stark.

However Rhaena felt a great sinking feeling as she rode back through the gates to the keep, keeping her eyes fixed before her. People came out to stare at her and she had made her she kept her head high. She had kept her hair loose, which she normally wore in a plait which flowed easily behind her.

People gasped when they saw her and she made a point of looking directly into certain people's eyes. A young man, a little girl, an elderly woman, a poor mother, a brick layer, a trader, anyone who she chose.

Whispers began to spread and Rhaena smiled slightly as they called her the dragon girl. She even caught the word "princess" every now and then. When they reached the courtyard, Rhaena's horse was taken away and Ser Jaime came to her side.

"Apparently I am now your personal escort." He informed her with a cocky grin.

"To where, exactly, are you escorting me to?" Rhaena asked him with a slightly lift of her eyebrow. The knight shrugged.

"Wherever the hell you want." Rhaena paused.

"Fair enough." She turned on her heel and began to walk away. "Keep up." Jaime followed her through the halls where she walked tirelessly from one end to the other then out into the gardens. Jaime began to breathe heavily, struggling to keep up with her with his armor and heavy chainmail.

Rhaena felt cruel for doing this, but she disliked the Kingslayer, for he was the one who had murdered her father. And so she then dragged him through every single garden then back into the keep just to walk up to the higher levels, then back again.

"Stop." Jaime finally ordered and Rhaena paused, turning her head back to him.

"Not out of breath are we?" She asked sweetly, her breath steady and controlled. He shot her look as he leaned against a window.

"I know you hate me."

"Good Ser, whatever gave you that notion?" Rhaena drawled sarcastically then propped herself up on a window ledge to gaze out to the setting sun.

"You're a Targaryen, I'm a Lannister. Not to mention the fact I murdered your father. Stabbed him in the back." Rhaena stiffened then turned her cold glare onto him. "The Mad King…and I was his loyal body guard."

"Didn't do a very good job, did you?" Rhaena growled at him.

"No, but I did a good job at what I do best." He shrugged, looking out the window also. "How hard it must be. Cooped up in here, stripped of your title, reduced to…" He looked at her. "Well. Reduced to this."

"Careful, Lannister, I have a fragile temper that can break at any moment." Rhaena warned him, clenching her fists.

"I am aware. I have seen it. You were such a demanding child, you know that? Screamed all night and all day, refused to shut up for hours on end."

"Maybe that was because I had been ripped away from my mother when I was only a few minutes old." Rhaena reminded him. "Or that somehow I knew that she was dead just like the rest of my family are?"

"Save two." Rhaena looked away.

"They are little more than dead to me. I do not know them."

"But still they are your blood. Have you heard that your twin has been sold to some horse lord?" Rhaena did not answer. "Well, she's going to have to become a woman very fast, those Dothraki like their women hot. Did you know that they honor their horses when it comes to mating? No doubt he'd have stripped her naked in front of everyone and bent her over like a little whore…" Rhaena reached out and punched him in the face.

He stopped talking and stared at her, shocked. "Nice swing." He chuckled, laughing at her. "Not very strong though." Rhaena didn't answer but curled into her knees to glare at the sunset again. "Funny, you punched me, most women slap."

"I'm not like other women." Rhaena growled darkly. "So shut up, Lannister."

"Careful now, or I shall have to tell my sister that you've been a very naughty girl." Rhaena shrugged.

"Wouldn't make a difference. I'm in trouble anyway."

"Ah yes. Nasty business with the wolf." Jaime remembered, his mouth moving faster than his mind. "Rather stupid of you to set it free, my sister sent out scouting parties to search for them both." Rhaena sighed.

"They didn't find them."

"How do you know?"

"I have ears, and little dragons come to me every now and then, whispering in my ear." Rhaena told him and his eyes narrowed. "I'm not completely alone. I do have friends here, Lannister. I might not have a hope to claim the throne but I do have people who care about me. People who want me safe."

"Care to share with me who they are?"

"Do you take me for a fool, Lannister? You would go running to your sweet sister like a good little hound and bark in her ear all I tell you. No name shall pass my lips." Jaime snorted then grabbed her throat, squeezing tightly. Rhaena's eyes popped wide open as he dragged her to him.

"How about now?" He asked her smoothly, looking down his fine nose at her. Rhaena hissed then slammed her knee into his groin. He doubled over and Rhaena tore free, massaging her neck. She turned and fled from Jaime Lannister, who shouted.

"Don't run! Get back here!" She ran all the way to her room then turned, slamming it shut then jamming a chair under the handle.

"You've really screwed up this time, Rhae." Rhaena whispered to herself then sighed. Her chest had been returned to her room so she kicked it into a corner. She heard Jaime catch up with her and slam into the door. The chair juddered but held fast.

Rhaena slid into the shadows, pulling the curtain around her to hide as the door shook again and again. When it would not budge, Jaime banged his fists against the door. "Open up!" He demanded but Rhaena did not budge.

"I said open this door!"

"What goes on here?" A voice called and Rhaena relaxed. Ned Stark strode down the hall and spoke to Jaime. Rhaena listened until she heard one of them stride away.

"Lady Rhaena?" There was a soft knock on the door and Rhaena removed the chair before opening it a little. She peered out to the Hand who sighed, taking in her red neck and the bruise under her eye from where Cersei had slapped her. "May I come in?" Rhaena paused before nodding, opening the door wider and standing back, dragging the chair with her.

Ned walked in then looked around her small room. "It's humble, I apologize my lord." She curtseyed to him.

"No need to worry. How did you do that?" He pointed to Rhaena's face and neck and she touched them both consciously.

"I bumped into wall." She lied easily. Ned raised an eyebrow at her.

"Was the queen wearing a ring?" Rhaena sighed then nodded. "And I understand that Ser Jaime has strong hands." She nodded again.

"I do not wish for trouble."

"And none shall find you. I know what you did for Sansa, setting her wolf free." The girl shrugged simply then went to the window to open it.

"I did it because she was my friend."

"I still thank you for it."

"There is no need." She assured him then offered her only other chair in her room. "My lord, I was wondering…my sister. Is she well?"

"I do not know." Ned answered her, looking into her purple eyes.

"I was thinking…may I write to her? You may look at the words I write, but I should like to let her know I live. That I think of her every day and wish I could be with her at her wedding." Rhaena requested softly and Ned sighed.

"The king will not agree."

"Could you not persuade him?" She asked with a small step forwards. "It is the only thing I shall ever ask for. One letter, no reply. No continued communication." She promised. "Please. I beg of you Lord Stark." Ned sighed.

"I shall speak to the king. I do not feel it unreasonable, but you must understand the risk Robert may feel you are if you write to her."

"I understand." She nodded then looked out of the window, staring across the sea. "I just want her to know, she's not alone." Ned nodded.

"I shall do what I can for you."

"Thank you my Lord. I shall not forget this kindness." She promised him and went to him, she took his hand and curtseyed, bringing his hand to her lips and kissing it gently. "Thank you."

"Up you get little one." He chuckled, placing his hands under her arms and lifting her up. "I shall speak to the king and inform you of his decision." He told her, gave a little bow then strode out the door, his solid footsteps fading away. Rhaena shut the door behind him then crawled into bed after changing, trying to make herself sleep.


End file.
